Call Me Maybe?
by GYBoba
Summary: Basically a parody of the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson... NARUTO STYLE! (SASUNARU) (Reposted... but still the only one/ this story/ my version!)


**Me: LOL, so my friend showed me the call me maybe music video for the first time and… LOL the ending! This is basically doing Naruto style of the video**

**Ghai: Hopefully you like it. Even I have to say that this parody is… okay.**

**Me: Only okay?**

**Ghai:Yup**

**(So, I posted this story a few days ago and I TOTALLY forgot that you cannot post song lyrics down on this website, so the story was removed, but this is the edited version of the story/ without lyrics, so hopefully you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.(Well duhh)**

"Naruto, come here! Quick, before he finishes!" Sakura yelled, pointing out the window. She was staring at her dreamy neighbor who was mowing his lawn, shirtless. The way he walked made Sakura drool.

The blonde got off of his best friend's bed and headed towards the window. "What do you want, Sakura?" He asked her, irritated. Naruto came to Sakura's house because she promised him that she'd help him study for tomorrow's quiz, but all the pink headed teen was doing was giggling and drooling out her room window.

"Look at him. He's the neighbor I've been talking about. Isn't he hot?" She said, slapping Naruto's arm simultaneously. Naruto winced as a red mark started to form.

"Ow, quit slapping me." Naruto turned his head towards the window and looked at the guy. He seemed kind of familiar looking. "Hey, doesn't he go to our school? What was his name again, Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he's in our grade. Ahhh! He is soo dreamy!" She sighed and started to fan herself with a magazine.

"Eh, I guess he's pretty hot." Naruto admitted as he took another glance at the teen. "Show off; why would you mow the lawn without a shirt on unless you wanted to show off your body." Naruto complained, folding his arms in his chest in jealousy over the other man's muscular body.

Sasuke felt eyes looking at him, so he turned towards his neighbor's window. He saw a girl close to passing out and a pouting blonde standing beside her. 'Well, he's new.' Sasuke thought, smirking up to the two.

"Crap he saw us!" Sakura said as she hid from the window. "Naruto, go down too!" Sakura demanded, pushing the blonde face flat onto the floor.

"Ouch." Naruto complained, rubbing his nose. "Now can we study?"

"No, first you have to help me make him mine."

Naruto sighed. 'Why didn't I just study with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino?' Naruto asked himself.

XxX

Sakura and Naruto made a plan for setting Sakura up with Sasuke. Sakura would be wearing a cute, but normal outfit while washing Naruto's car, catching Sasuke's attention and then Sakura would give Sasuke her number.

"Do you need my help?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can wash a car on my own." Sakura said, gathering the supplies needed.

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Fine, just don't wreck my car. It's my baby."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Fine, I won't wreck that ugly piece of junk." She muttered.

"It's not an ugly piece of junk! It's my beautiful, precious baby!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again and headed outside to wash Naruto's old, light blue car.

Sasuke was outside, fixing the engine and changing the oil for his car when his pink haired neighbor came out, but he didn't notice. "What's wrong with her today?" Sasuke asked out loud. (He's referring to the car.) She was working perfectly fine yesterday, but today she just didn't start.

Sakura was scrubbing the hood of the car with the soap covered sponge. "Hurry up and look at me." She muttered out loud. Sakura climbed on top of the car's hood and started to scrub it again.

Naruto watched the two from the garage of Sakura's house and face palmed himself. "What is she doing, my poor car!" He groaned. Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "Hurry up and notice her so she could stop."

Sasuke wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked to the right of him. Sasuke saw Sakura lay on top of the car, looking at him flirtatiously while scrubbing the rooftop of the car. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Really, I'm not into-'He cut off his thought as Sakura began to slip off and fell onto the ground.

Sakura blacked out. Sasuke also face palmed himself. "Idiot." He muttered as he went up to the girl, checking if she was alright.

Naruto was about to help Sakura up when Sasuke came up to her and helped her instead. "Well, at least he noticed her this time." Naruto said as he fixed the grey beanie he wore and straightened his unbuttoned, short sleeved black button up t-shirt onto his loose white tank top.

Sakura was daydreaming about making out with Sasuke when she heard a voice call her out of the dream. "Hey, you alright?" the unfamiliar, but sexy voice called out. Sakura fluttered her eyes open.

"Sasuke?" She asked confused. "Oh, hey, wait here!" She squealed. Sakura got up and ran into her house.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, but followed her instructions anyways. "Who is she?" Sasuke asked himself.

"That is my crazy friend Sakura." Sasuke heard a voice say from inside of his neighbor's garage. It was a familiar looking blonde who had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the wall. 'He's pretty cute…' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde.

"What does she want from me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I have no idea what she's doing, so you'll just have to wait and see." Naruto said. Naruto got off the wall and grabbed a hose while sighing. "She didn't even finish washing the car." He mumbled. Sasuke backed away from the car and watched Naruto washed off all the soap bubbles from the hood and roof. Driblets off water surrounded his body while some drops flew into his hair, making his natural blonde hair gleam in the sunlight. Naruto shook his head, making the drops fall around him. Sapphire eyes concentrated on the task he was doing.

'He's really hot up close.' Sasuke thought.

"I'm back!" Sakura called out. Naruto turned off the water and looked at his friend. Sakura changed her clothes, again. She wore a bright pink tank top with a beige flowing cardigan over it and light blue blue-jeans. Sakura stood in front of Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and started to smile, only a little, but it was still noticable.

'Jackpot!' Sakura yelled inside her head, she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out. "Hey, so I just met you, and this is pretty crazy, but here's my number,so-" Sasuke pushed passed Sakura and took out a small paper from his back pocket and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked confused, but accepted it anyways. He sighed. 'Now Sasuke's gonna go out with Sakura. Too bad, I kind of liked him.' Naruto thought to himself as he opened up the piece of paper.

Sakura turned around to try to give Sasuke her number again when Naruto read the paper.

_Call Me_

_323-4441_

Sakura in the background dropped her paper and stared wide eyed at her friend in front of her.

"Eh?" Naruto let out and slowly he started to gape, reading the paper over and over again."EH?!"

**Me: HAHAHAHA poor Sakura.**

**Ghai: *sighs at the immature person sitting next to me* **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **

**(The phone number isn't real!)**


End file.
